1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus for obtaining a radiation image from radiation transmitted through an object and a method of controlling the radiation imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
recently, as medical X-ray imaging apparatuses, there have been widely used a movable X-ray imaging cart which performs X-rays imaging in a hospital room or operating room and an apparatus which holds an X-ray tube by using a C-arm and detects X-rays transmitted through a patient by irradiating the patient with X-rays from the X-ray tube.
When performing X-ray imaging by using the movable X-ray imaging cars, it is necessary to use an arrangement for changing the position of an X-ray tube on a bed to place the X-ray tube above an object lying on the bed. When imaging the four limbs of the object, in particular, it is impossible to keep properly positioning an X-ray detector and an X-ray tube and to capture a proper image unless it is possible to place the X-ray tube at any position on the bed.
In addition, the movable X-ray imaging cart runs through the narrow space between beds in a hospital room and on corridors between hospital wards along which stretchers and other medical apparatuses come and go, and hence needs to be folded into a compact structure at the time of movement. For this purpose, this apparatus needs to be configured such that the boom holding the X-ray tube can be accommodated in small size at the time of movement, and the X-ray tube can be widely spread out so as to be positioned at a proper position relative to the X-ray detector at the time of X-ray imaging on an object in accordance with an imaging region of the object.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-81690 discloses an arrangement configured to make a boom which supports an X-ray tube extensible to as to extend the boom at the time of X-ray imaging and contract the boom for accommodation at the time of movement.
The operator moves the movable X-ray imaging cart while checking the information and position of the patient to be imaged next which are displayed on the monitor installed on a moving cart unit at the time of doctor's round, thereby implementing smooth doctor's round. However, when using the X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-81690, since the X-ray tube is placed near the monitor at the time of movement, the operator cannot check the monitor at the time of movement.
The present invention therefore proves a radiation imaging apparatus which allows the operator to check the information displayed on a display unit at the time of movement and is excellent in operability.